A best friends Love
by FantasticFandomz22
Summary: Clary's love for Jace runs deeper than their friendship, but a certain person is standing in her way. Will Jace find out Clary's feelings for him, or will she back away completely? Find out in this Clace one-shot.


It was a cold afternoon; Jace and I were laying on my bed, his head in my lap as he read his favorite novel while I absently stroked his hair and read Macbeth (for the tenth time this month), as his golden locks sled through my fingers. Jace and I have been friends for about 4 years now and I'll never forget the day that I met him.

*I was 12 years old when my mother had brought me to the institute for the first time. I had been utterly confused and scared, she had said this was the only safe place for us to go but I had just stared at her wondering to myself "what aren't we safe from?" however, I never asked. The institute looked like something you'd see in a classical movie, it was beautiful! I was clinging to the back of my mother's coat as we made our way into a huge room filled with rows upon rows of books and a marble desk set in the middle of the room. A man who looked to be in his early thirties sat behind the desk. He rose as he saw Jocelyn approach him; My mother began to speak "Hodge.." she gave a short pause "Its Valentine, he's returned". The man stared at my mother with wide eyes and then slowly lowered his gaze to me, "I'll take Clary to the other children so we can discuss this.. matter". Jocelyn gave me a tight smile and sent me with the man who led me up the hall and up a flight of stairs until we crossed paths with an adorable kitten. The man saw me looking at the cat; a small smile pulled at his lips. "Church, where's Jace?", the kitten meowed and started up another flight of stairs. Hodge let out a small chuckle and whispered "of course, he's up there". We started after the kitten and ended up at a beautiful garden. All the trees and flowers were in bloom, despite the fact that it was the middle of November. There, sitting under a tree, was a boy who looked like he was around my age; he looked like an angel.. my fingers itched for a piece of paper and a pencil.

The angel boy looked up at us and closed his book, gently placing it beside him and slowly getting up to make his way to where we were standing. He was about a head taller than I was and I couldn't help but stare as he approached us. His eyes were a brilliant shade of gold, I'd never seen anything so beautiful. He smirked at me and said "Hodge, have you brought me a member of my fan club?". His accent was much like my mother's, Luke's..and the man standing beside me. Hodge rolled his eyes but you could tell the boy and him shared a connection. "Jace this is Clary Fray, can you show her around while her mother and I talk?". Jace stared at me for a long moment and then nodded his head, "It would be an honor". *

I was still running my fingers through his silky hair when he suddenly sat straight up, "Are you all right Jace?!". I stared at him with wide eyes as he gently touched my face and sighed with what almost sounded like relief. "I fell asleep and had a terrible dream.. A demon had broken in.. and..", he shook his head and yawned. "It doesn't matter, you're okay and that's all that matters". I pulled him into a tight hug and he hugged me back. "I wouldn't be able to live without you angel"; I squeezed him tighter a few seconds longer and when I finally started to pull away the door bell rang.

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Were you expecting anyone?". Simon was the only person who I could think of at the moment but then remembered something about him saying he was taking Izzy out for the night. "Maybe it's someone here for Luke". Luke was my step father; my parents were away on their honeymoon and wouldn't be back for another 3 weeks. I shrugged and walked down the stairs to see who it was. I opened the door to find a girl that I've never seen before. She had the scars that all Shadowhunters had but she seemed..different. Leaning against the door with my arms crossed over my chest, I politely asked "And who might you be?". The girl scowled, "My name is Helen, I'm here for Jace". I raised an eyebrow at the girl; she was a little bit taller than I, but that didn't matter. "What do you want with Jace?" - "That's none of your concerns" - "well considering that this is my home, you just made it my concern". Helen balled her hand up into a fist, "Listen, just go and get Jace and I'll be on my way"- "How'd you get my address in the first place?". She gave me a deadly smile, "Aline gave it to me".

Aline is Jace's girlfriend, they've been dating for almost a year now. I had never liked Aline. Maybe it's because I'm in love with Jace myself but there was always something I really didn't like about that girl. Steping aside and opening the door far enough to let Helen through, she followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jace had just come out of the bathroom and Helen runs over to him and hugs him.

I grit my teeth at the sight of it; she seems to notice and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come up and talk to you but that stupid bitch was taking forever!", she glanced back with a smirk on her face. Jace had then stepped away from her, a look of anger on his angelic face. He had started to say something but I cut him off, my tone very neutral.

"Listen Holly"- "My name is Helen". My voice was filled with frustration, "Alright Hanah, you are not the first person who has called me a bitch and you sure as hell won't be the last. So don't think that you doing so will get any respect or well..anything for that matter. So give Jace the 'oh so important' message and leave before I kick you out". She shoots me the middle finger and I pick my book up, easily finding where I left off. She notices the title and mutters "Mundane" under her breath; at that particular comment I snap. I have been trained by Jace for three and a half years and am far more skilled than this girl. Pulling the hair stick out of my fiery curls, I twist it once, turning it into a thin dagger.

Jace had caught me just as the blade had left my fingers; it stuck in the bedpost inches from her face. She gave it a sideways glance and let out a deep sigh, "Jace, Aline wants you to meet her at her apartment tonight, she has a special surprise for you. Be there 8:00 sharp," she winked in my direction "Don't be late".

I try to free myself from Jace's iron grip but he doesn't let me move a single inch. "Jace get her out of my house", my voice came out in a venomous hiss. Helen's eyes widened with fear and shock as Jace released me. I didn't even look at her as she hurried out of my room and down the stairs. After a minute or two Jace bolts into my room pulling me into a tight embrace. He's only seen me like this once and that's when a demon took Jace's little brother Max as a hostage. He hadn't been able to stop me that time..

I didn't even notice until now that I was violently shaking with anger, jealousy and adrenaline. Jace was running his hands through my hair, it was soothing. I look at him few minutes after, the shaking gradually stopping.. I think its time that I finally told him how I felt.

"Jace.. can I tell you something?". He eyes me and sits down on the bed, running a hand through his golden hair, "If it's that I need some new friends, I know". He let out a light chuckle that I absolutely adored but after seeing my face his expression changed into something softer, however still serious. I glance at my alarm clock. He clears his throat, "Clary, you know you can tell me anything..", I sigh. "I'll send it to you in a text, its already 7:30. You shouldn't keep Aline waiting". He stands up, pulling me into another hug, "But I don't want to leave you like this..". I placed a light kiss on his shoulder assuring him that I'll be fine and he kissed me on the top of my head as I walked him to the door.

I watched Jace as he pulled out of the drive way and down the street. I bolted up the stairs and saw the last of the motorcycle's taillights. I walked into my room, changing out of my black shorts and red knit sweater into my training clothes. The training room was on the opposite end of the hallway, it was a beautiful open room filled with weapons, punching bags, balance beams, and anything else you could think of including huge bay windows that look over the city. There is a glamour on the house so it looked like a regular two story home; that way nobody could see me training.

After an hour and a half of working every muscle in my body until they screamed, I decided that I'd had enough for the night. I started down the hall when I realized that I had forgotten to send Jace my message. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone, the home screen was a photo of Jace and I. He had his arms around my shoulders while he watched me draw something... I went to his contact and started writing.

"Jace, you are my dearest friend. I'd do absolutely anything for you... but there is something that I've been keeping from you and It's that I am in love with you. Please trust me this isn't some crush, I've felt this way for a long time and I thought it was time for you to know. I understand that you have a girlfriend, and that is why I am taking myself out of the picture. I love you, but I think this will make things better for you..so this is goodbye", a tear slid down my cheek as I hit 'send'.

As the message sent, I put my phone on silent and slowly make my way to the bathroom, deciding I deserve a nice warm bath. I start the water and slip out of my training clothes; the water is nice and soothing. Its already started to clear my mind from most of my troubles..Sinking down into the water I close my eyes and relax.

*I'm sitting underneath a tree in my favorite park, drawing the fountain that sits in front of a gorgeous tree line. I love this spot more than anywhere else because, no matter how many times I draw this exact fountain it always comes out differently. A light breeze lifts my hair from around my face and I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh, resting my head against the tree trunk. I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear "Hello Angel, miss me?", I opened my eyes to see Jace standing in front of me, a gorgeous smile on his face. I smiled to myself and opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice, "Of course I missed you baby!". Glancing behind me I see Aline standing there...*

I sit up in a sudden manner and end up sloshing water over the side of the tub; I can't even day dream in peace. I mop up the water and get dressed. I put on a pair of yoga shorts and one of Jace's old shirts, pulling my hair into a messy bun. Walking into my room I glance at the time; 11:30.. I take my phone off of silent, making sure not to look at the screen. Then I finally make it to my bed and collapse, the soft mattress and comforter pulling me into a deep slumber...

*buzzzzzzzzzzzzz* 'short pause' *buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

I open a groggie eye, the alarm clock reads 3:07 am. Rolling my eyes, I swipe the answer button.

"Hell-" - "Clary! finally, I have a big problem!", It took me a moment to realize who's voice was on the other end. "Oh God Alec, it's not Max is it?!", fear is making itself know in my sleepy voice. "No...", I let out a deep sigh. "Thank God.. but if it's not Max then wh-" -"Clary, it's Jace.."; I'm already out of bed. "By the Angel Alec, where is he?!.. I'll be at the institute in ten minutes!" - "Clary we're already outside, at the back door". I threw the phone down and bolted down the stairs, throwing the back door open to find an annoyed Alec and a drunken Jace.

Alec carried Jace upstairs and into my room, laying him down on my bed. I looked at Alec, "Why is he likes this?!". My voice was laced with poison. "He went on a date with Aline last night..and she told him that she was cheating on him. She then broke up with him". I stared at him wide eyed, "Who did she leave Jace for?" - "Helen Blackthorn, I'm not sure you know her.." - "Helen?.. she left Jace for..her? WAIT! Never mind that, why is he DRUNK?". Alec looked at me, "Jordan..". I roll my eyes, "Of course he did..". I let out a long sigh

*After a few minutes of silence*

"Clary.. I saw the message.." - my heart skipped a beat, "You did?". Alec shook his head, his black hair falling in his face. "Clary, he feels the same way about you.."- "H..he does?", I stared at Alec with wide eyes. I heard shuffling on the bed and a familiar yawn, "He does". I turned around to see Jace, he was sitting upright and had a sexy grin on his face. I glanced back at Alec, he was smiling too. I look back to Jace, tears brimming my eyes, "You d..do?".

Jace walks to where Alec and I are standing and pulls me into a tight hug, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes Angel, I do".

This is my first FanFic, so please be honest, and tell me what you think.. but please don't be rude :)

I appreciate you all, and Thanks for reading!


End file.
